


Home

by InuVampireChan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by..., Kingdom of Secrets By: Princess Tyler Briefs, M/M, kakairu - Freeform, prince iruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuVampireChan/pseuds/InuVampireChan
Summary: Is home a place? The place you're born, the place your DNA connects you to, the place you grew up. Or is home somewhere else? Sometimes they say home can be a feeling, a sense of belonging. A place-or perhaps even a person that makes you feel secure. Umino Iruka is about to learn the answer when an unexpected guest shows up at Konohagakure's gates.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kingdom of Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/496048) by Princess Tyler Briefs. 



As far as anyone was concerned Iruka's family were stray civilian survivors from Kirigakure during a time of war. They had sought refuge in Konohagakure after interrogation, released as full Konohagakure civilians and then—eventually turned into Jōnin Ninja with a strong enough desire to protect their village during the Kyuubi attack. That was it, that was their _public story_ , but Iruka knew better, he was _taught better_ Chūnin or not. His mother during his growing up had let more than a few _small things_ slip through, little hints here or there or stories that didn't match up.

He was a Ninja he wasn't _naive_ to the things she said. Kirigakure wasn't his birth place they simply wanted everyone to believe that because it would be safer for them if the _truth_ never came to light. See, her first mistake was when Iruka came home with a class project on bloodlines, he was to report about his families history no matter how gruesome it might be. His parents hadn't seem overly eager at the idea of the project but he was only _four_ so they figured he wouldn't remember much.

They were right there, it was just names on a paper of people he never met, but when he became an orphan those _names_ held something to them. He'd dug out the old papers from school, stared down at the names listed, and decided that he might just _look_ into them. Konoha's public library held a lot of old rundown books on Ninja from other countries, bloodlines and people long since passed. He took it upon himself to look through Kirigakure's information on Ninja and find maybe who his grandfather was.

Except, his name didn't appear in any of them. Neither did _Umino_ actually.

So he put the book back down and moved further along the shelves, reading different books from the Land of the Water until he reached the end of the second where the Land of Sea began. He picked up the first one, it listed the Royal Families names and when his eyes gazed over the _current King_ and _previous King_ he nearly dropped the book.

The name of the previous King was the one he had been searching for and the names of his _children—_ along them was his own mothers. Sure, the last name was different but Iruka knew why his mother had _told him_ Umino was his fathers name he just never _questioned that—_ but now he definitely knew the real reason for the change in name.

The book was hesitantly placed back and Iruka left the library that day like someone had set him on _fire_.

He never thought more on that then he needed to, at least not until he turned _fourteen_ and heard a rumor from a returning Jōnin team that the Land of Sea apparently put out a reward for the finding and returning of a _lost Prince_. He decided on that day that after he made _Chūnin_ he'd never push his luck at being Jōnin and drawing attention to himself, no matter how _amazing_ he was at seals and traps.

It became ever better when he made the Academy Teachers list and was tucked away at the academy. Though that wasn't the reason he took the test it just helped Iruka fly under the radar as nothing to remarkable. A simple hot headed Academy Teacher and Mission Desk Worker with a grudge against one _Copy Cat Ninja_.

Admittedly he didn't really have anything against Kakashi Hatake—or he wouldn't anyway if the man didn't have his head shoved up his own ass and turned in satisfactory mission reports. The later of which was a bit to much to ask for perhaps.

Of course, nothing could remain the same forever. Naruto had just returned from training with Jiraiya, was meeting up with Sakura and Kakashi for some sort of pre-training for testing their new skills. Iruka had _just wanted_ to see the boy before he left _again_ and the best way to do that was to wait at the gate for them to arrive. He figured he could entertain Izumo and Kotetsu who were stuck on gate duty _again—_ but the closer he got the sooner he realized they already had quiet the entertaining guest.

The man was dressed— _odd_. If he had to guess he would assume the man was something _important_ and had walked a great deal of a while to get to here. Meaning he most certainly wasn't a _Ninja_ but based on the expensive robes he had to at least be someone _important_. They were a nice shade of blue, between dark and light with little sea like patters embroidered into the bottom in an even lighter shade of blue. All throughout the seams there was an expensive black thread that just _showed off_ even more how _important_ he probably was and yet—from what he was hearing he didn't have the proper entry papers to get into Konoha.

Which Izumo kept repeating, _over and over_ , in his very _“I'm so exasperated at explaining to idiots”_ voice he reserved usually only for the Genin who didn't understand their failures. He wanted to leave them he really did but Izumo caught him standing there out of the corner of his eyes and quickly shot the Chūnin a _begging look_. He still contemplated leaving, maybe to at least fetch a Jōnin but with an exasperated sigh Iruka slowly made his way over to the gate.

Placing himself against the edge of the desk he picked the papers up the man had brought and scanned them over. “Hm? An envoy from the Land of Sea?” He didn't remember hearing anything about that and the Chūnin usually knew of that _first_ considering they were the ones that dealt with it. But the more he read the more he realized quickly that this paper wasn't to enter Konoha, which Izumo had pointed out, but just an identification for if the man _died_.

Well, that was the most morbid piece of identification paper he ever read.

“So you're a nomad?” He was moving place to place, probably looking for something and Iruka raised his gaze from the paper to meet the startled and _stunned_ expression on the other mans face. He blinked, thrown off, and shot Izumo and Kotetsu a bewildered look to which they quickly shook their heads with identical confused expressions. It got worse too when the man suddenly threw himself at Iruka's feet _sobbing_ and _mumbling_ something about _“My Prince!”_.

A startled cry left the teachers mouth, Iruka failing a bit in surprise and tripping over his own feet. He would have fallen on his butt too had a pair of hands not caught him and quickly righted him right back up. “Gee Iruka-sensei! Aren't you supposed to be a Ninja?” The blonde laughed in his ears and Iruka pulled out of Naruto's hands with a growing tinge of red to his cheeks, the anger now piling in on top of it at the man _still on the ground_.

“I was caught off guard Naruto, we have a bit of a _problem_.” Which, thankfully, could be dealt with easily if Kakashi wanted to do his job for once and throw this man out of Konoha. _Before he ruined Iruka's reputation_ preferably. “Hatake-san?” Iruka turned and held the odd man's papers out to the Jōnin who took them and quickly started to read through as Iruka had. “He demands entrance to Konoha but doesn't have the proper paperwork--”

“My Prince, you can't possibly pretend you don't know me!”

 _He ignored the outrageous man_. “--and seems to be a bit delusional as you can tell.”

“Maa, I don't know Iruka-sensei, you look quite _Princely_ to me.” If that was mockery or humor he couldn't tell and he chose to simply not let those words bother him.

At least the nomad was getting to his feet. “You read my file Hatake-san you are aware that I was born and raise in Konohagakure, now this isn't really a joking mater. The man _refuses_ to leave and demands to see the Hokage.” Iruka stuck his hand out and pointed to the man as if saying; _see here? Problem. Deal with it now. Now **Hatake**_.

However Iruka felt his wrist grabbed, his body _jerked_ and turned to face the _nomad_. Not even two seconds after someone _else_ grabbed his wrist, the gloved hand of the Jōnin gripping the mans fingers over Iruka's skin. If he could _feel_ the pressure from Kakashi's hand on his wrist he was _sure_ the strangers fingers were _cracking_. He was just glad that the glare Kakashi had wasn't directed at _him_ for once. It was impossibly worse than the one he got when he pissed the man off.

“I am Ruto Iwari of the Iwari family. My father and _his fathers_ have served the court of the Land of Sea for _generations_. I and several others were sent years ago on a prestigious diplomatic mission to find and retrieve the Prince of the Sea born to the first Princess of the Royal Family. I have seen the Lady's picture and you are _identical_ to her, a true copy of your mother. You must drop this game and return with me, my Prince.”

Never had he felt his blood run so cold, his heart rapidly beating against his rib-cage in a desperate attempt to escape his chest. It's only with practiced skill did he keep his expression neutral but he _knew_ the slight widening of his eyes in _shock_ had not escaped the Copy Ninja who could read through _everyone_ like they were an _open book_. Iruka included. Thankfully, he was saved from having to answer by the wide outrageous laughter of his student behind him, Naturo nearly falling over with how _funny_ he found this entire thing.

Well good for _him_ because Iruka wasn't laughing at all.

“Iruka— _Iruka-sensei? A **Prince?**_ HAHAHA—oh that's good! That's _really good pft--!_ ”

Fondly the teacher rolled his eyes and tried to tug his wrist out of the two men's grip, not really getting anywhere. He definitively did not like the murderous like this Ruto's eyes took at Naruto's laughter. “This is not a joking matter young man, now we must get going.” He tugged hard on Iruka's wrist but Kakashi was a lot _quicker_. He effectively removed the mans hand from Iruka, shoved them back a bit and then _pushed_ the academy teacher behind him. Any other day, Iruka would have been insulted at such a thing.

“Umino Iruka is an invaluable member of Konohagakure's Shinobi. As a Ninja of the village he cannot simply be removed. I don't care _who_ you are.” Well, this was news to _him_ , at least the first part and for once Iruka didn't sense any sort of lie in the Jōnin's voice, he'd think more into that later. “If you're going to continue to cause a problem at the gate I shall escort you to the Hokage who can _personally_ remove you from the village.”

And that—that was just _feeding_ into what the man _wanted_. Iruka sighed and tilted his head back as Ruto rapidly agreed to this _useless waste of time_. He also knew that he couldn't escape because he was tangled up _into this_. If he tried Kakashi would just drag him there or an ANBU would be set to find him. Well, he might as well get it over with.

The ANBU had already informed Tsunade of the situation, Iruka's file was open up on her desk and a bottle of Sake rested in her lap. She was certainly sober but given her posture Iruka was sure that was the last thing she wanted. Her gaze focused piercingly on Ruto a moment before sliding over to Iruka and he already knew the question coming before she had to ask it. “Iruka-sensei are there _any_ foundation to this mans claim?”

He found out the truth when he was _fourteen_ , he was now _twenty-five_ years old. Eleven years of keeping the secret and now a strange man from the Land of Sea shows up and tears it to shreds in a matter of _minutes_. He thought of lying, he truly did, but lying to Tsunade was like trying to lie to a dog who could hear your heartbeat. She would figure it out, if she wasn't suspicious already, and then Iruka would be marked a traitor. At least, if he gave the truth, they could find him an out.

“I was born and raised _here_ Tsunade-hime.” He stressed those words, pinning her with a look that clearly stated that _regardless_ of what was said _this_ was his home and where his loyalty stood. “ _However_ when I was four we did a family project in school and my mother told me my grandfathers name—albeit reluctantly. When I was orphaned after the Kyuubi attack I looked into my family history and a book in the library connected it to the Land of Sea, _possibly_. That's all I know.”

It wasn't withholding information if the information could _possibly_ be a lie. It wasn't like his parents didn't have common names and he was _born here_. Still just _receiving this information_ _now_ didn't please Tsunade, he could tell in the way her face took on a stern grimace and even _Naruto_ was looking at Iruka like he had _lied to him_.

Ruto the smug bastard looked pleased and Iruka wanted nothing more than to punch the shit out of him, apparently Kakashi shared that sentiment given the one eyed _glare_ he was shooting the man. Maybe they could punch him _together_ with enough force to send him right back to the Land of Sea.

It took a good five minutes for Tsunade to digest this information, remaining silent the entire time and weighing her options. Refusing to return Iruka would no doubt lead to war, a war they could probably win even with the Land of Sea's allies _however_ , a war was the last thing they needed when already repairing from the last attack. They were not in a good place to risk losing more lives and more shinobi than they already did.

“Alright,” she replied finally, “here is what we are going to do.” Tsunade reached down into her desk and pulled out a blank Rank S mission scroll. She opened it up and glanced between everyone in the room before turning her eyes down to it. “Iruka-sensei, as a valuable member of Konohagakure I am _expecting_ you to return regardless of what happens over there.” That warning was as much for him as it was Ruto who _finally_ lost that smug look for one of _hatred_.

“This mission is going to be _Rank S_ in importance which means _brat_ you're going to be mission leader. I'm sending with you team 7, Naruto, Sakura and Sai. It'll be an escort mission get Iruka-sensei _to_ the Land of Sea and _**back**_.” The _no matter how_ part was clearly implied. “I also want a blood test done by Sakura to confirm Iruka-sensei's heritage to their family. If it comes back negative...” _**Get out**_.

The scroll was rolled up and sealed, tossed to Kakashi who caught it one handed and tucked into the pocket on his vest. A group nod was given and Kakashi sent Naruto to grab his mission bag and fetch his teammates. Ruto was left at the front gate to wait with a pale Izumo and Kotetsu which left Kakashi and Iruka.

“Come on Hatake-san, you can come with me to grab my things. If left to your own we'd probably leave at dusk.” Kakashi had the balls to look _affronted_ and Iruka rolled his eyes. “Naruto tells me how late you often are to—well _everything._ ” He led the man back to his small apartment and let him in, quickly heading to the bedroom to grab his mission ready bag. Even if he didn't leave often it was common practice to have one always ready to go.

“Maa, Iruka-sensei, how exactly do you want to play this out? Tsunade listed it as an escort mission but you're a Ninja. Not exactly normal for Ninja to escort Ninja.” That was true enough and they had four Chūnin and a Jōnin on this mission, usually escorts were rank _B_ and done by _Genin_ with their teacher. This wouldn't exactly scream _normal_ if anything it screamed _suspicious_. They'd have to walk too since Ruto wouldn't be able to climb the trees with them unless carried.

He was getting a headache just trying to think it all through.

“I suppose we could go with formation C.” He lifted his gaze from the backpack he was checking over to Kakashi. Formation C was a basic escort setup for higher rank clients. Used with Genin it put three Ninja out in the trees for lookout at the tree points: left, right and front. Then, the last person was left on the ground to guard the client. Typically the person left with the client was a fighter. A lot of Jōnin-sensei's used it to test their Genin's observation and sensory skills.

“So Naruto, Sakura and Sai in the trees, you and I escorting the idiot?” That was one way and he couldn't quite help the twitch of his lips at the definition of Ruto.

“I'm a fairly decent sensor though admittedly better with traps and seals. You're obviously the offensive type so it's a good match up.” Iruka shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder and started toward the door with Kakashi. “Sai is good at observation so putting him in the trees is good. At point A definitely.” Kakashi made a sound of agreement the plan settling into place as they took off toward the roof tops to get back to the front gate.

Not even an hour into the mission Iruka had a permanent _annoyed_ expression and ready to kill Ruto. Actually, scratch that, he wanted to _slowly carve him open and leave him to die_. He had lecture Iruka on his clothing, lectured Iruka on his posture, lecture Iruka on his _facial expressions—_ if he found something to critique he did and Iruka _hated him_.

Ruto abruptly stopped in a clearing and sat down, causing both Iruka and Kakashi to _roll their eyes_ before slowly turning to look to the man. “Let's take a break.” And now? Now his desire to murder this man was _shared_. He actually had to reach out and grab Kakashi's wrist that went for his weapon pouch. If he didn't think Iruka didn't notice the fact he hadn't changed the pages in his book for the past _forty minutes_ he was greatly mistaken.

“Let's use this time Hatake-san.” He took his hand back and glanced up toward the trees, waving the kids down with a single motion and watching them fall in. “Go search ahead the same formation about five miles out. See what you can find. Don't approach an enemy on your own and keep the distance between each other minimal. You know which direction we need to head.” The three Chūnin gave a nod and shot back out into the trees leaving Iruka alone with Kakashi and _the idiot_.

“Iruka.” The abrupt name caused him to whip his head over toward Kakashi who was pointy staring at Ruto. The teacher blinked at the Jōnin before slowly and _reluctantly_ turning his body to look at the nomad who was _smiling so brightly_ that there seemed to be _actual stars_ flicking off of his face. He was also holding up a very _flashy_ and _gaudy_ piece of clothing.

“My Prince come try this on!”

If Kakashi was the one who had to hold Iruka back this time from grabbing for his weapon pouch—neither one of them were going to mention it. However it was silently agreed that if they were attacked Ruto would be the first one offered to the enemy.

The travel time between Konohagakure and the Land of Sea, at basic Jōnin speed (not counting the boat) would take half a month or about two weeks to two and a half. At _this speed_ they were going it was going to take up to a _month_ and that was time they simply didn't have considering it was _unknown_ how long they actually needed to be in the Land of Sea. Iruka was trying to figure out a way to increase their travel time, considering carrying Ruto or renting a horse.

Regardless of what they ended up doing it was quite clear to Iruka and Kakashi they needed a way to hurry up their speed with the human but also not draw attention. In the end they settled for stopping at an old ranch and buying a horse and carriage off of an old man. It wasn't the most stable thing but it allowed them to stash the flashy man in the back and put some much needed distance between Iruka and Ruto before Ruto _really died_.

The formation was switched every now and again. Kakashi would take to scouting and leaving Iruka with Naruto. Then, when Iruka really needed a break, he'd switch would Sai or Sakura and leave them to guard Ruto. With the man stashed in the carriage (which he regularly complained Iruka should be in there too as the _actual target_ ) they could continue moving at a Shinobi's pace with little rest in between.

They reached the edge of the Land of Fire in a weeks time and had to ditch the carriage for boat tickets. Thankfully though they'd at least get to rest at an Inn before the boat would set off for Kirigakure.

“So,” Naruto nodded, looking down at the map. “We'll get to Kirigakure and from there take a boat to the Land of Sea?”

“That's right. The Land of Sea is a smaller country broken up into a series of Islands just off from Kirigakure. Here and here.” Iruka pointed to the places on the map with a small _teacher smile_ directed at Naruto. “The Land of Sea doesn't hold much influence and relies on other countries Shinobi for protection. I believe they have a treaty with Kirigakure and Kumogakure their boarding neighbors.” He glanced a bit at Ruto at that and the man gave a pleased nod. Iruka folded up the map after that and tucked it into his Shinobi vest as Naruto posed another question.

“So, if you're a Prince, they don't have a Kage right?”

“No, Naruto, they don't have a Kage they have a Royal Family and a Daimyō and control of the country is passed through blood.” Naruto nodded though the puzzled look on his face gave him away so much that Iruka could only chuckle quietly and fondly roll his eyes. “I heard you met Princess Chiyo, right?” At that Naruto perked up greatly and his eyes _danced_ with the desire to rant about his mission. Iruka quickly continued speaking before he could. “Her father is a Daimyō, so just think of it like that.”

It didn't completely explain things to him but it was enough and Iruka was starting to get unnerved at the looks Ruto was sending him. They were far to _pleased_ for his liking. If he thought Iruka was going to go back 'home' as the man was calling it and rule the Land of Sea, he had another thing coming. Iruka was a Shinobi of _Konohagakure_ and he would never betray his home for something like this. Never, no matter what they offered him. There was a reason his mother _left_ after all.

“So, Iruka-sensei--” Iruka turned his attention over to Kakashi but before the man could continue with his question Ruto interrupted.

“You should really call him _Aikawa-sama_.”

“His name is _Iruka_ _ **Umino**_.” It was Naruto who cut in this time but Iruka noticed Kakashi's book had suddenly vanished.

“Perhaps but his _family_ \--”

“No one gives a damn about his supposed _family_.”

“He is a _Prince_ it would do you well to show him more _respect!_ ”

“We show him plenty of respect!”

“ _ **Enough!**_ ” Iruka sighed heavily and rested the palm of his hand against his forehead, a twitch in his eyes as his head pounded with an oncoming headache. “Naruto don't argue with him it's not worth it.” A clear pout formed on his students face and Iruka turned to Ruto. “He's right though, my name _**is Umino**_ and that will not change.” The mans mouth opened to argue but Iruka continued quickly. “And _sensei_ is my _title_ one I hold with a lot of pride.”

He ended the argument there by turning his back to all of them and motioning for Kakashi to join him outside. Iruka stepped out of their small inn room and waited for the Jōnin to join him before the door was shut behind the both of them. “You had a question?”

The book didn't make a return this time, instead the man stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the side of the building beside Iruka. “I was just wondering what you knew about your family, and who might currently be in charge of the Land of Sea.”

It wasn't a bad question, getting Intel on where they were going would help speed the mission along or at least assure they knew what they were getting themselves into. “I don't actually know that much. I'd suggest asking Ruto but I doubt he'll be all that willing to give us that sort of information. I can tell you what I know from reading through and what we cover in class.” He offered a shrug and when Kakashi waved for him for to continue speaking Iruka did.

“The previous King was the person listed as my Grandfather, Kishi Aikawa. He had two children, my mother and her older brother who the crown was passed to. As far as I am aware he is the current Daimyō, Mizuko Aikawa. I also heard a rather interesting rumor a few years ago, it said that a Medic Nin from Kirigakure did an exam and declared him unable to have children.” There was a brief pause there and when Iruka spoke again it was barely above a whisper. “Everyone said that it would be the end of the Aikawa line and the Land of Sea was in a panic over it.”

The silence between them as his words were absorbed was deafening, Iruka holding himself completely still despite the desire to fidget a bit. He knew what Kakashi was thinking, he had already came to that conclusion himself despite everything he wanted to _not believe_. In the end, Kakashi finally gathered himself enough to reply to Iruka. “Do you think...”

“That they want me to take the crown after my Uncle or that they want me to knock someone up before leaving? Absolutely.” It was the most logical conclusions to come to and Iruka was damn sure that neither was going to happen. He was returning to Konohagakure and he wasn't just going to impregnate _someone_ so they can continue a line. Just the thought of doing it and damning a kid to that kind of life—it was disgusting.

“Don't worry Iruka-sensei,” the playful tone return to the man's voice and he removed his left hand from his pocket to clamp it on Iruka's shoulder. “We'll protect your virtue and return you to Konoha.” Despite the tone the gentle squeeze he got made an actual smile pull onto the teachers face.

The boat picked them all up at dawn, loaded with the team and the increasingly annoying Ruto. Chūnin or not Iruka had already formed many elaborated and complicated ways he could kill this man that increased even more when he added Kakashi into that plan. It was only a little after _Dawn_ and the man had annoyed the Jōnin to the point where the infamous book hadn't returned yet. Sakura, _bless her heart_ , had taken to entertaining Naruto to keep him from continuing to fight with Ruto over Iruka. _Sai_ seemed to be content pretending that none of them existed.

It was a good tactic, one that Iruka wished he could accomplish too, instead the man was crowded into his space and continuing to argue with the same thing he had been arguing with since they _got_ _ **up**_.

“ _Aikawa-sama,_ ” it was futile to remind the man his name was _UMINO_ that was something he learned after repeating it for the _one_ _hundred and fourteenth time_ since they got up. “I really must insist you change your clothes before we arrive. Those—garments are simply _unbecoming_ of a _Prince!_ ” Apparently _gold and blue_ were the colors of the Royal Family. Gold for the Royal and Blue to show high class. Which made him wonder, for a few seconds, what Ruto's rank was. He wore a lot of blue so he assumed his family must be a member of the court that serves the Royal Family or related to the Advisor.

 _He didn't dare ask_.

“If I agree to _consider it_ will you leave me alone?” That seemed to satisfy him, _for now_ , he smiled _brightly_ and nodded his head before wandering off to perhaps go harass someone else. Iruka sighed heavily and leaned forward over the railing of the boat, elbows propped up against the wound and head buried in his hands. Admittedly, Iruka _liked water_. He liked boats and he liked swimming, he was good at it too though _most Shinobi_ knew how to swim if not all of them. You were taught at the Academy along with how to simply walk on the water too. It was there Iruka learned he liked water, found it _calming_. He had always assumed it was because water was one of his _chakra natures_.

Right now he was starting to resent it and wish he never had anything to do with water, a nature of his or _otherwise_. Damn if he wouldn't like to use a fire release and set that man on fire, _watch him **burn**_. Shaking his head he heaved a sigh and didn't bother lifting it up when he felt Kakashi's presence beside him.

“You know, our mission is to get _you_ there and back safely, Iruka-sensei. Not... _other people_.” A twist to his lips, the beginnings of a smile and now he did pick his head up to glance over to the side at Kakashi. As tempting an offer they both knew it would cause more problems than fix even if it would spare his nerves momentarily.

“Can I ask a serious question, Hatake-san?”

He got a small _hm_ and a turning of the books page, which Iruka was now starting to think Kakashi didn't even actually read, but wasn't told he _couldn't_ ask. “Do you think it was wrong of me to not report what I found in the books at the library?” He could still remember the look on Tsunade's face, the look of _hurt_ on Naruto's. But he had assumed at the time that it wasn't that important, that there wasn't really _a chance_ of it all being connected. Just some silly report his parents forced him to do. Even his academy teacher at the time hadn't done anything with it. Just marked it and returned it to him.

However, he was not stupid enough as to believe that _should he_ have reported it that the Third wouldn't have done something with it. Perhaps even prevented where they were now. But then he could have simply brushed it off too. Names were just _names_ after all and with his parents _dead—_ well, they couldn't have confirmed nor denied the accusations.

“I don't see how you withholding the information could have changed much, Iruka-sensei. You were born and raised in Konohagakure, there are birth records to prove it, DNA means very little in cases like this. What does is the choices you make from here.”

The unspoken words were clear; _**to return or stay**_. That was the choice that would change them now. “You think I want to stay any longer with _that?_ ” The thumb was jerked over his shoulder in the direction of Ruto who was chatting with some poor ship aid about the _quality of their towels for Royalty_. “If that's any indication in what any of them are like I'd sooner pack myself in a box and _mail myself home_.”

He actually got what looked like an amused expression from Kakashi, he could pat himself on the back for that. “Maa, I wouldn't expect anything less from you Iruka-sensei.” The gloved had that didn't hold the book pat his shoulder and the Jōnin seemingly returned to his _book_. Iruka slide his gaze down over the railing of the ship to the water, watching the waves hit the edge of the outside of the boat as they moved down the sea.

Kirigakure was less than a few hours away, from there they'd have to find the nearest next ship to the Land of Sea and hopefully they wouldn't have to wait for it. Iruka did _not_ want to be trapped in another inn with _Ruto_.

“Iruka-sensei?” He picked his head up and turned his gaze over to Kakashi, the man having lowered his book down to look at the teacher properly. “You might want to consider using those clothes, from here on in the impression that we make is important. However you want to present yourself to the Land of Sea will decide how we precede.” Hostile or Peaceful, the later preferred. He got that.

“I don't want to give them the impression though that I intend to stay, because I don't. Wearing the clothes might imply more than I want to.” Kakshi nodded, and Iruka assumes he might have already figured that out.

“I know, but you also have to consider they won't know we're coming. Despite all the free time he had I've not seen that man write one letter to send in preparation for our arrival. We don't know what we're getting ourselves into. I'm saying we have to play all our cards and even if you don't like it, _you're one of those cards_. How we present you makes the impact for the trip.”

And _damn it all_ if he wasn't right. A breath of air left the Chūnin and he nodded his head in defeat, turning his gaze back down to the water. He would do it, but he wouldn't _like it_. Not one damn bit. This might seem like a joke to everyone else but this was _Iruka's life—_ this was the mess his parents _left him_ that he was getting dragged into. This was the place trying to take him from his _home_ , from his _students_. He was already missing the academy.

The hand returned to his shoulder, a gesture he was becoming familiar with and Iruka turned his gaze to the side to look back at Kakashi. The book was gone, the steady and hard expression having returned and Iruka found himself the slightest bit _comforted_. “We _will_ get you home, Iruka.”

And he believed him.

He really did.

The boat docked around Noon and the team exited the ship flanked by Ruto. Iruka had already told him he'd wear the damn clothes, but _only_ when they were close to the _Land of_ _Sea_. The man was practically _floored_ by that information. He was already animatedly talking about all the different ones he's brought that Iruka could wear.

Robes meant for the _Prince_ mind you. Meaning he has been carrying them for _years_ as he searched for Iruka. It was incredibly creepy to him, _they were various sizes **including children ones**_. It makes him wonder how long they had been searching _but again_ he wouldn't dare ask. There was a lot of things he wondered but none of the questions ever left his mouth. He felt the more he might show _interest_ in this place and the _people_ the more wrong impressions he might make.

Iruka wanted to make sure he gave them _no reasons_ to think he wouldn't be returning to Konohagakure. The clothes was enough of a leap doing and he wasn't even comfortable with that. He made his way forward into Kirigakure. Keeping clothes to Naruto who had finally seemed to calm down. Since Kakashi abandoned his side the kid had taken up chatting Iruka's ear off to make sure Ruto couldn't.

He told him about training, told him about Sai, even talked about his growing friendship with Gaara the Kazekage and how _jealous he was_ that Gaara made it before him. It was—pleasant. It was the first time he'd gotten to talk to Naruto for so long and he didn't want to lose a moment of that. It felt like it took forever before he got to see the kid again, before Naruto would come see him and spend time with him. He was always going, _always running_ , and it always felt like it was _further from him_.

Naruto _**was his family**_ , it might not be blood, it might not be _**DNA**_ but he was more family to Iruka than anyone had ever been. The closest thing to being a _brother or son_ that Iruka is sure he'll ever have. It was just one of the many growing things that made him resent this 'mission' even more. All Iruka wanted was to go home.

“The boat to the Land of the Water leaves within the hour.”

Iruka nodded to Kakashi and took the tickets that he passed them, shoving his into his vest pocket. “I guess I'll change now then since I doubt it will be fun attempting to do that on a moving ship.” He glanced over at Ruto who nodded and gathered up his back, making his way over to Iruka's side. “We can probably use a bathhouse to do it, shouldn't take that long. If you go anywhere Hataka-san, meet us back here within half an hour?”

Kakashi nodded and made a motion toward Naruto. “Take him with you, I'll take Sai and Sakura to stock up on supplies. Half an hour.”

With a sharp nod of understanding he turned to walk with Naruto toward the direction of the bathhouse. Still a mission, they needed to play _by the mission_ and do everything with careful decisions. That included being safe apart. Naruto was his _guard now_ and that was honestly a little funny to Iruka. “Iruka-sensei why are you changing your clothes?”

“Hatake-san seems to think it's best we make a _good_ impression Naruto. To better improve our chances,” of getting him _ **home**_. The blonde nodded, seeming to understand the clear undertone of his meeting. _Underneath the underneath_ he was sure that was something Kakashi taught. “You should take a bath with me, might be a while before you get the chance to.”

It would seem, apparently, that the Land of the Water did not make their _fashion_ practical. The outfit he had to put on had more _layers_ to it than even his Shinobi uniform. There was the underwear, which wasn't just usual boxers but something he had to wear around his _waist_. Then he had to put on a white robe, followed by the _actual robes_ and then on top of that an _obi_ and a something for his hair.

Iruka didn't like _anyone_ playing with his hair that he didn't consider _close_ so when Ruto tried to braid his hair he nearly took the mans hand off with a Kuni. Needless to say Naruto learned to braid that day and there was some blue fabric braided into his hair with _bells on it_ and the Land of Sea's family crest embroidered into it. He didn't like it. He couldn't breath and he couldn't _move easily_.

“Iruka-sensei, how are you supposed to fight in that?” Naruto's question was posed quietly, the blonde walking close to him as Ruto trailed behind. He seemed so pleased with himself, _to pleased_. Like Iruka was a fine treasure he was turning in for a reward. _He probably was_.

“I don't really think I'm supposed to be able to Naruto. _I can barely breath_.” He sent the blonde an amused look but didn't get a smile in turn. Apparently his tenseness was setting Naruto on edge and that really wasn't his intentions. This wasn't going to be an easy mission.

“I don't like this.” The tenseness of Naruto's shoulders already gave that away and Iruka offered him a sympathetic smile in turn, his hand reaching out to grasp the others shoulder and gently squeeze it, to reassure him that he was _still there_ and perhaps even that he would continue to be so.

“It's not much longer now Naruto. We'll be in and out before you know it.” At least that was what he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> The original Author of Kingdom of Secrets hasn't updated the story since 2007, I was quite disappointed to see that. I wanted to try my own take on something similar, thought it would be fun and it is. I'm enjoying writing this a lot KakaIru is one of my very, very, guilty parings. I wanted to see what others thought of this story though, if it was worth continuing to write. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
